Golem
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The mighty Golem loves to soak up damage! When destroyed, it explodes and splits in two. The resulting Golemites have one-fifth the Golem's strength and hitpoints." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Golems are extremely powerful tanking units that, upon death, split into two smaller Golemites that continue to do damage. **Both Golems and Golemites do splash damage, similar to Balloons, when destroyed. **Golems target defenses first, like Giants, Hog Riders and Balloons. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A good strategy is to release Golems and wait until all splash damage defenses like Mortars and Wizard Towers fire on them then release units like Archers and Barbarians. **Since the Golems do small amounts of damage themselves, it´s important you bring high damage-dealing troops as back-up, like Wizards or Witches. **Golems aren't affected by Spring Traps. However, when one becomes two Golemites, the Golemites will be affected by Spring Traps. **If possible, destroy Inferno Towers as quickly as possible. Otherwise, they will wipe out your Golems. If the Inferno Tower is set on multiple target mode, it will not be much of a problem. *'Defensive Strategy' **Golems, like Giants and P.E.K.K.As, are very high-health units that can be used to soak up fire. Make sure that the Golem is in the middle or in range of most of your defenses, as the Golem can distract attacking troops very effectively for a considerable amount of time. Even when overwhelmed, the Golem does a surprising amount of splash damage, enough to kill all Tier 1 and most Tier 2 troops (including lower-level Giants), as well as even Hog Riders. Any remaining attackers will then have to deal with the two Golemites as well. **Golems, like P.E.K.K.As, are not affected by Spring Traps. Golemites are affected by Spring Traps. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Golem undergoes a significant graphic change at level 5. ***At level 3, the Golem's rocky exterior changes shade from a light gray to a darker gray. ***At level 5, the Golem gains purple, crystal-like spikes, quite similar to those on the level 3 Wizard Tower, and his entire body gains a purple/grey color. ---- *'Trivia' **The Golem was added in the 17 Apr 2013 update. ** **It is the only troop that splits into multiple units upon death. **Golems and Balloons are the only troops that deliver splash damage upon dying. This is in contrast to the Wall Breaker, which dies upon delivering splash damage. **Has a housing space requirement of 30, which is 5 spaces more than a P.E.K.K.A. **The Golem is the only troop that can fill a level 5 Clan Castle by itself. **The Golem has the highest hitpoints among all troops even at level 1, however, it has the lowest DPS per housing space among all troops even at level 5, even lower than Giant at 2.2 DPS per housing space. **If you have a Golem in your Clan Castle, and it splits into Golemites during a defense, it will become a Golem again after the defense. Category:Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops